


The code

by SpeedDeamon



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedDeamon/pseuds/SpeedDeamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis gets kidnapped so she can get into a military school. she has to last six months of being beaten, tortured among other things, does she make read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The code

**PROLOGE**

            Artemis’ parents are highly ranked in the military. Her father is the headmaster at the hardest military school in the country, and her mother is the President of the United States of America. The headmaster of the hardest military school in the world is Artemis’ real father, who she thinks is dead along, with her mother because she was told at the age of five that her parents weren’t coming home from their mission in Germany.

The conversation before Artemis’, test between her real father and Ong the comander world.

“You know that in order for your daughter to get into this school, she has to pass the qualifying test.”. said  ong.

            “Yes, we know this, but the question is: do you know what she is, or what she is capable doing to you and your men and do you know what we are to?” Said Rina Artemis’ mother.

“Yes, we know what she is, and what she is capable of doing to me and my men, and yes we know what you are too.”  
             “So what is this test she will have to pass in order to get into your school? What kind of test does she have to pass to get in?”

“The test she has to pass is a what-if scenario.”

            “What’s the scenario she has to pass then?”

            “If I tell you, you’re not going to freak out are you?”

            “No, we won’t freak out. Now tell us.”

            “Okay, the scenario is she has to last longer than 3 months or longer in a hostile scenario and not tell them the code she came up with for all of the nuclear war heads and missiles in the world.”

            “Okay, is that all because she could last easily over 3 months?  She could last over a year in a situation like that.”

            “Really, she could last over a year in a situation where she will get tortured if she doesn’t tell the code to one of the bad enemy.”

            “Yes, she would last over a year because she has already been in a situation like that all ready. It has been fifty years since she was put in to a situation like the one you want to put her in. Is that correct?”

            “Yes, it is correct that I and my men want to put your daughter in a situation like the one she was in fifty years ago. The commander of the world also wants to see if she will give up any info if she is in a situation like that. “

            “Go ahead and give her the test, and see what she does, because we want to see how she reacts to the situation. Is there a way we can watch her while all this is going on?”

             “Yes, as we speak, my men are readying the rooms with cameras and microphones, so we can see and hear what she is doing at the time.”

            “Where does this test take place?”

            “The test will take place in the hideout of an old terrorist in Germany. The last time the hide out was used by anyone was back during World War two. So this hid out is the savviest place for our test.”

            “Okay, so when do you want her to start the test?”

             “Why don’t we start the test Monday morning, when she is waiting for her bus to pick her up to bring her here?”

             “That sounds great, but one thing you got to let her keep her backpack ok.”

             “Why?”

             “Because that will give her something to do instead of trying to find a way out, and she has to drink and eat the meat of a deer every day so she is going to have that stuff in there as well.”

            “Oh yeah, that’s right, she has to go hunting every day. I forgot about that. So we will let her keep her backpack.”

            “We will see you Monday then, Mama?”

            “Yes, you will see me on Monday, and I’m looking forward to seeing what your daughter is going to do.

 

 

 

  

 

**CHAPTER 1**

**DAY 1**

 

            “LET ME GO!”

            I was waiting at my bus stop for my bus to pick me up and take me to my new military school. The day I was taken from my home, I had just transferred to a new military school because my dad had been transferred to a new base in Utah.

            I was just sitting at my bus stop listen to my music on my iPod, when out nowhere a black van came to a stop in front of me. I thought nothing of it until a man in a black jumpsuit came at me with a gun in his hand. So I took off, back toward my house, as fast as I could. I happen to be the fastest person the earth, because I’m not human at all. When I was little my real mom and dad gave me to an military to experiment because I was diagnosed with a rare condition that the doctors in the civilian world did not know that it existed; so my parents gave me to the military to try an experiment drug that they didn’t know what it would do to me; so I basically became a military experiment for the military, and the experiments made me something that isn’t human. The experiments made me in to something like a vampire and a werewolf combined, so that means is that I could use my speed to get away, but then I would be exposing myself, and my foster parents wouldn’t be happy with that because that is the real reason why we had to move in the first place. We had to move because I had to be stupid and flip out on someone who wasn’t in the military, and had no idea what I was.

            When I went to run from the man with the gun, and I got boxed in by a bunch of other men, and I started to freak out because I had no idea what was going on. The next thing I remember is waking in a small, black room that smelled like decaying bodies; but the thing that was even stranger was that I don’t remember how I got here, or how I got knocked out in the first place. I had a pretty good feeling that I wasn’t getting out of this place any time soon.

            I neglected to see if I had been chained to anything, because I was still trying to figure out where I was in the first place. I finally found out I was chained to something when I went to touch my head were I think they hit me in the back of my head. When I went to touch my head I found out that I had been chained to some sort of table, and the table had blood on it. I had no idea if the blood was mine or someone else’s. Once I saw the blood, I started to freak out because if the blood was human I would be “dead” because the smallest amount of human blood makes me feel like I going to choke to “death”, so to speak. I can’t be killed, but I can go in to a coma- like state if I smell or taste human blood, because I’m highly allergic to human blood.

            I had more than one question on my mind. The questions I had on my mind were: where was I , How did I get here , How do I get out of here, What do they want with me, Are they going to hurt me, and Were my foster parents (aka my parents) looking for me, or were they to involved in their work to care what happened to me? The last question I had was: Do these people know what I am, or do they think I’m just a normal human teenager. Do these people really think I’m just a normal human or do they know what I am? If they know what I am, so do they also know everything about me, or do they only know bits and pieces of my info and background. Because I sure hope that they know that I don’t age. Even though I may not look a day over 18, but I am actually 300 years old. I hope they don’t know that my parents are over 2000 years old because, they are vampires themselves.

            After I started to ask myself all of these questions, I shortly found out that there was some sort of electrical wire hooked up to different parts of my body.  I thought back to the training I got at the r military schools I have been too they taught us about terrorists, and how they got the answers out of their hostages.  They would hook something that could conduct electricity from a power source to the hostage. Once I thought of that, I tried to get out of the chains holding me down, and get the wire off of me before someone came in and tried to electrify me to get the answers they wanted for the questions. Once I started trying to get out of the chains, someone in a German military uniform came in to the room and said, “Well finally, you’re awake.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 2**

**DAY 4**

 

             “Where am I?”

            “Wouldn’t you like to know little girl.”

            “I’m not a little girl, but I know you are.”

            “That is what you think but you will find out later that I’m not a little girl, and that there is nothing little about me. By the time I am done with you will being for your life that you will tell me what the code is. What is the code little one!”

            When he asked me that I decide that I would just play dumb and act like I had no idea what he was talking about.

            “What are you talking about?”

            “You know exactly what I am talking about little girl, so don’t play stupid with me and make it easier on yourself and just tell me what the code is, Or else.”

            “Like that is going to scare anyone.”

            And after he said that if I didn’t tell him, he would flip the switch that would send 150 volts through my body. I told him to go fuck himself, and to go crawl in a hole and die. After I told him this, he really did flip the switch for the electricity. Zap, zzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            “God damn it what is the code?” 

            “I‘m not telling you a god damn thing!”

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            “What is the code!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

            “………………………………….”

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            After 3-4 hours of this, there was a phone call from the phone that was on the wall outside the door, where a guard was always posted. Shortly after the phone rang, everything started to go black. I was going to black out. After I woke up again, the guard called someone and not more than ten minutes later, a dude with a nasty looking scar across his face walked in and from that moment I called the dude Scar Face. As soon as he walked in he asked me to tell him the code, and once again I tell him to piss off, because he will never get the code out of me. Once again, he flips the switch and sends 150 volts through me. Every 4 hours, Scar Face would come back and torture me, to see if he could get the code out of me.

            The next day later four more guys came into the room with Scar Face. The four men were there to make sure I don’t try to get away I guess. One of the men tied my hands up, and puts a burlap bag over my head, so I couldn’t see where they were taking me. After 300 steps straight we took a right and then after 200 steps we took a left and go 80 more steps then we took another right, and we come to a big metal door that squeaked when it opened. After the door opened we went ten steps and took a right and then went through another door, and we got through the second door one of the four men took off the bag on my head. But when they did take off the bag I wish they hadn’t because once they did the smell of animal blood hit me like a brick wall.

See since I’m a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire, so in order to survive I have to go hunting. What I mean by hunting is, in order for me to live a normal life I have to eat the meat and drink the blood of an animal every other day; and the day these stupid people took me hostage I was on my way to go hunting; so since I wasn’t able to go hunting that day I am now very hungry and very dehydrated. When I don’t get a chance to go hunting I am more likely to attack someone and kill that person when I change in to a wolf. When they took the bag off my head I was too busy on my own thoughts that I didn’t realize that I was in another torture room, and that it had all different types of blades that lined all four of the walls. Once I saw the walls, I tried to get away but the four men took me down in a heartbeat, and they tied me to another table. Scar Face got to work trying to get me to talk.  After a few hours, the phone rang and Scar Face would drop everything he was doing to me to answer the phone. I guess the person on the other end of the phone was his boss, and she didn’t sound like she was too happy with the result he was getting from me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 3**

**DAY 7**

 

            After one week, they finally gave me food and something to drink, but I refused to even touch it because I had no idea if they put the truth serum in it or not, plus I can’t eat human food because it makes me sick. The only way you can get the truth serum is from the president. 

Every time Scar Face came back, he became the symbol for my torture. Once I started to call the man Scar Face he would just get madder, and take it out on me in my torture time. The phone still rings, but I didn’t hear it anymore, or it wasn’t as loud as it was the first day, but Scar Face would still drop what he was doing to pick up the phone.

            I have lost track of how long I have been here. For all I know, I could have been here a year. While I was being held hostage, I thought I had no way of keeping track of what time or day it was. Then I saw that they let me keep my backpack and everything that was in it. Why would they not take my backpack? They must know what I am and what is in my pack, so they let me keep my pack, so none of their men get killed. In my pack I had everything from my feminine things, to my iPods, my four small computers that look like IPods, my scanner that also looked like a iPod and the last thing was my cell phone that also looked like an iPod too. Everything in my backpack looked like they were iPods, so they didn’t take them away because they couldn’t tell which ones were my iPods and which ones were the computers, which was my phone, which one was the scanner or which one was my Wi-Fi devise and I’m guessing that they didn’t want to go through everything to find out which ones were for my music and which ones were not for music. The only reason why the let me keep my music was because the music helps to keep me calm so I didn’t kill anybody. The nice thing about these things is that they all can be charged by the sun because I made them, so if anything like this were to happen I don’t need a charger I just need the sun and my items would be charged and ready to use. Then the last thing in my pack is my sun glasses so I can see with lights on.

            When they gave me my food that night I got to use my scanner to see if they put anything in it. By food I mean raw deer meat and the blood from the deer. When I got the okay resolute back from my scanner I dug right into my food. The nice thing was that the food didn’t have anything in it, like I thought it would. I can’t believe that they let me keep my backpack and I also can’t believe that I didn’t think about my backpack earlier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 4**

**DAY 10**

 

Cling, cling, cling, cling, cling! Knock, knock!

            “Get up now!”

            _When did I fall asleep? Did I put my stuff away in my pack? I thought_

             When I woke up the room they were keeping me in looked like it had changed. The night before I tried to see where I was being held but I couldn’t get a signal for my tracker. The weird thing was that I could always get a signal on my tracker. They must have something that blocks the signal. When I couldn’t get a signal for my tracker I remembered that I still had my Wi-Fi device on me, and if I could get it to work, then I could possibly find out where I was. After I find out where I am I start making a plan to get out of this damn prison.

            The weirder thing was that I was still getting text messages from my friends and my three brothers. I thought my phone didn’t get reception where I was, but I forgot that my phone gets a signal everywhere I go, so when I sent my brothers that I was being held hostage, they told me to stop pulling their leg. But then when I reread the conversation between me and my sister I realized that all of this crap was part of the test I had to take to get in to the military school I wanted to go to. The weirdest thing was that I had no idea how long I had been here. I thought I had only been here for a few weeks, but as I found out from one of the guards I had actually been here for only ten days.

            As the days went on, the beatings started to get even worse. They started to beat me every day, and they were still asking what the code is. I won’t tell them the code, unless they are going to kill me. I would die first before I would give them the code. If I had to die to keep these people from getting the most dangerous thing in the world I would die, so they couldn’t start a nuclear. I would also die to protect the world from being destroyed.

            By destroyed I mean that there would only be half an earth left in the universe, so I’m not going to let these people get the code out of me, even if it means I have to die. I will put my life in danger, if it meant saving the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 5**

**DAY 13**

 

            I wanted to go home, and cry my eyes out. If I could got out of this hell hole I would have, but the thing that was stopping me was that I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that the guys that were holding me hostage were the guys that my father uses to tell me stories about. They were from his missions in Germany.  The one thing I couldn’t figure out was why they wanted the code so bad. The only code that I knew was the……code that controlled all of the nuclear war heads and all of the missiles in the world, but I was the only one who knew what that code was, unless someone I worked with leaked the information. Then that would mean there is a traitor in the United States Military Science Field, and they could sell all of our military information to our enemies.

            The strangest thing was that every time Scar Face came too torture me, he would look at me like he was starting to care about how I was being treated, but he kept treating me badly. I think that was only me being confused, because of not eating in almost a week. The last time I had food was on day seven, but they are giving me water every day, which is very strange. Most bad guys who have hostages don’t normally feed or give their hostages water, so why were they giving me food and water?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 6**

**DAY 16**

 

            As the days went by the torture got worse, and they had more than one guy beating the hell out of me but, the only thing I remember is every time they did something to me I would just laugh and laugh. Every time they came to get me to torture me, I would be laughing my butt off. They had to step up their game, and they did that by making me fight the toughest guy they had, who was also a military experiment.

            Fighting him was hell, because I had to try to fight with my hands and feet bound together. After the fights, the guys would throw me into boiling water and try to drown me in the boiling water. It felt like my lungs were going to explode because of the lack of air. The only thing they kept asking me was,

            “WHAT IS THE CODE?”

            Every time I didn’t answer, they would hold my head under water for three minutes, or until I passed out, but that is only the start of their game. Their game involved not only beating the hell out of me, but they also treated me like Hitler treated the Jews in the concentration camps throughout Europe. The things the Nazis did to the Jews were horrible and shouldn’t have been done to them or to me but they were. That wasn’t all they did to me, and they also did some things to me that I haven’t told anybody about, because the things they did to should not be repeated to anybody.

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 7**

**DAY 19**

            Today is the day I am going to get out of this place. I will get out of here and get home, even if it kills me. I am not staying here for another day. According to what I have heard from the men posted outside my door the last couple of days, there is only going to be three men as guards outside the complex because of a big meeting that all of the main guards have to go to, so now is the perfect time for to get out of this hell hole. From the front of the complex it only takes 400 steps to get to set of stares that went down when they brought me to this place, then it is another 230 steps then I take a right and then from there it is 130 and I take a left and then I reach another set of stares that go another level down and I would take another left and I would come to the big metal door, that I would need one of the guards key cards to open, I’m really happy that I got a key card from one of the guards that took me down here. Once I go through that metal door I better be ready for the fight of my life because every time I have been taken through that door there has been at least 30 or 40 guards in that room. But once I get through that room all I have to do is go 580 more steps and I will be free from this hell hole. What do I got to lose they can’t do any more harm than they already have to me. All I know is that I need to get the hell out of here. So the next time the guards do their rounds I will sneak out of my cell and start towards my way to freedom. The guards make their rounds every ten minutes, so when the guards did their next set of rounds I went for it. What I didn’t expect was that there would be more guards in  the halls then there are normally are. There was at least ten more guards in the halls doing rounds then there were the last time they let me out of that stupid cell they had me in. there being more guards in the halls told me that they might be playing me to see how far I will go to get the hell out here. I just decided to keep going forward like there were no guards in the halls. What was I thinking that plane would never work I would just end up back in my dark and cold concert cell. Wait a minute concrete can be broken through but that plan wouldn’t work either because I don’t know what is behind my cell. I like the first plane I had, which was kill all the guards and just walk right out of here and to my freedom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 8**

**Day 19 part 2**

 

 

**Later that same day……..**

            What the hell was I thinking, when I thought that plan would get me the hell out of here. I was right about it being a trap they had all the guards by the first set of steps. Now I regret attempting to get to out of this hell hole. If I would have stayed in my cell I wouldn’t have been taken to the torture room four floors lower than last time and they wouldn’t have been using waterboarding on me for the next few days, to get me to talk.

            Some of the other ways they tortured me that I wouldn’t say on day 16 were having some of the guys repetitively rape me and the guys grope me at random times. The worst part about these types of torture is that I thought that I was actually going to give them the code just so they would stop the raping.

            I hit the cold hard floor with a loud thud.

            “So you thought you could escape? The familiar voice of the officer is heard, but I can’t see him due to the sack over my head.

            “You tell us the code and you can go free, or you don’t tell us and you’ll be punished!”

            “You punish me every time I say ‘no’ to telling you guys the code so guess what my answer is fellas. FUCK NO!”

            “That’s your choice then.” He says and I can hear him snicker and the sack was ripped off of my head. I blink to allow my eyes to adjust to the poorly lit room.  All I could make out in the poorly lit room was three or four tall black shadows along the walls. I knew that something was going to happen in this new torture room but I just didn’t know what. By the time I had figured out what was going to happen to me it was too late to stop it. The things that happened in that room that night are forever seared in to my brain forever. I don’t have to tell you what happened in that room with the four figures and me. All four of the figures in the room were four of the male captors that were holding me in this hell hole until I gave them the code, which would only happen over my dead body.

            All the other types of torture I can handle but this is just too far event if this is a test to get in to the military school. I so can’t wait until I get to go home, but the down side to that is when I get home I will not want anybody to touch me because then it would bring me back to this place and everything they did to me, while I was held hostage in this prison.

 

 

**CHAPTER 9**

**DAY 22**

 

            These people are still doing whatever it may take to get me talk. I just know that I really want to get the fuck out of this hell hole of a place because I am really thing about telling these people what the code is, but changing in order of everything so the code didn’t work when they went to use it. If I give in to this now how would I get in to the school I want to go to. The answer to that is I wouldn’t be able to get in because if you don’t pass your test you don’t get into the school you want to go to.

            The thing that the guys don’t know about me is that I had to go through all of this every day in all the foster home I got bounced around to every couple of weeks, so they think all of this is going to make me talk they better step up their game if they want to get the code out of me, because the game they are playing right now is not going to get them anywhere any time soon. If they want to play the hard game I will to. I am very good at playing the hard game, because I played it every day since I was five years old. They think I won’t make it to my first month here well I am going to prove them wrong and fight back anywhere I can. I think I might even try to get out of here again and purposely get caught to through them off.

            I know for a fact that they are coming in to my cell and reading my logs, so if I can find a way to make sure that they do not find this set of logs, then I could make it a hell of a lot longer than they think I can last. See the one thing they do not get about me is if you underestimate me I will show you up and throw you down like you have never seen, because I do not like to be underestimated.

            If I start writing in the notebooks they gave me that I am thinking about giving up, they might think that I am going to give them the code, but I’m not going to give them the code. I’m sick and tired of these guys playing games with me, now it is my turn to play the games with them. If I led them to believe that I’m going to give up the code they will then think that I’m going to brake, but I really will be doing is getting background information so I can take down this whole facility with one hit, but first I have to know where every guard is posted and I have to know how big this place is, before I can even start planning my escape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 10**

**DAY 25**

 

            My plan is working the way I want it to. The people think that on any day now I will give them the code, but they are very wrong about that. I will not be giving then the code, but now that they think I’m going to give them the code, they have started to slip and tell me some of the details I need to blow this place to pieces.

            They have already given me the information about the guards, so now I know where they will be and for how long and thanks to them I also know how long each set of rounds the guards have to do. Now that I have that information I can now sneak out of my cell to night and find out how big this place actually is. Finding out how big this place really is will also help me know everything about this place, like what is it used for today, what was it used for during World War two, and it will also help me find all of the torture rooms that they keep bring me to, but it will help even more with finding all of the hiding spots from the guards, so I don’t get caught trying to find my way out of here.

            If I can do that without any of the guards finding out what I am doing that would be great, but I know that the guards will find out that I am trying to get escape from this hell hole. Eventually I will be caught but I am ready for them to catch me, because when they do I am going to fight back and I will try to kill one of the guys.

            The nice thing about being smarter than Einstein is that everyone thinks that I ‘m not smart, but I could out smart everyone if I really wanted to. See the people that are holding me hostage think that I am not very smart, but I am the one that is playing the games now.

They think that I am going to give them the code, but actually I’m going to steal every piece of information about this place and the people that work in it I can because all that info will come in handy when they bring me in to the interrogation room, and start questioning me for the code, so when they start the interrogation I can start asking them questions about their past to through them off their game.

            The other thing this is also great about not being human is that I can read the minds of the guards to find out what they are going to do to me next, so I can be ready for whatever torture they have planned for me next. Being able to read minds is also very fun because I can’t just read minds I can also implant a thought about anything I want them to think.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 11**

**DAY 28**

 

            One of the nice things about not being human is that I can control everybody that is not a human because of what I am. I am a hybrid like I told you earlier on day one, but I never told you what that means. Compared to a vampire I am 20 times faster, but compared to a werewolf I am 100 times faster and 100 times stronger, but in terms of turning in to a wolf I look like a black wolf, that has silver strip on the tail, but if you were to look me in the eyes, they would be blood red, but my eyes when I’m in human form are silver. My eyes are silver because once the military did their experiment I couldn’t see when there was light, like there is during the day, but the only way I can see during the day is with my specially made sun glasses.

            The other thing that is nice about not being human I can go a lot longer without food. By a lot I mean I could go a whole moth without food if I had to, but I could not go more than three days without water. That is what makes this test a lot harder for these people because they do not know much about me or what I can do. See they aren’t the only ones that can play games because they all think that I am a normal human teenager, when I am really not human.

These people all think I am human so they are going to go easy on me, so to speak, but once they find out that I am not a human they might start to step up their game. That is only if they find out that I am not a human.

            So far I have only found one person in this place that knows that I am not a human and that person is Scar Face. Even though Scar Face knows that I am not human, it is very strange that he hasn’t told anybody what I am. The one thing that I can’t wrap my mind around is: Why was he getting phone calls in the middle of him torturing me, who was the person that was calling, and what did they want from Scar Face?

            The one thing that I found out was that the person who was calling Scar Face while he was torturing was that it was a woman and every time she called she sounded really mad about something. I also found out that she was the one that told Scar Face that I wasn’t human and told him to try to push me to my limit, but he found out very quickly that my limit was higher than anybody had ever thought it could be. My limit is much higher than everybody else’s because of all the foster homes I have had to put up with since the age of five years old. I was never in the same foster home for more than a month at a time, so every month I had a new foster home to move to.

            I never made any friends while I was at any of the foster homes. Since I moved around so much when I was little I had to learn on my own how to control my wolf and everything else that came with not being human. In a normal situation my parents would have taught me everything in need to know about how to control the animal with in me, but since I was told that they wouldn’t be coming back I had to figure it out on my own. Along the way I also picked up a few things like how to fight and how to go hunting for food, but the most important thing I learned was something my mom taught me which was that I should never bundle how I felt even if it was the feeling that I wanted to kill someone, she told me when I was little that emotions are like water they can’t be held in for very long or you could explode on someone.

            One day I did explode on someone because of what they said to me about my parents being traders to the US because of the mission in Germany didn’t go so well. Mom taught me that if something was wrong and I didn’t want to talk to anybody about it, that I should never take it out on the person who made me feel that way, she told me that if I felt like I was going to explode on someone, to go let out the emotions on a punching bag, and to let my emotions flow like water through me to the punching bag. Because I remembered what she taught me I didn’t take things the things that made me mad out on people I took them out on the punching bags where ever I would get moved to and because of that I started 360 boxing with a trainer one day. Once I started to train with the trainer every day I wouldn’t explode on someone as much as I use to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 12**

**DAY 31**

           

            I made it through the first month in this prison. I only need to make it two more months to pass the test to get in to the military school. I plan to go longer than the time we need to pass the test to see if this test is what it is stated to be.

            Now that I think about it I think both of my parents also passed this test, but I think that they didn’t last as long as I’m going to last. I think that both of them combined didn’t last half of what I am going to last. The longest time someone has lasted on this test was four months. I’m going to last a year and a half or 540 days. 

            All that means is that I am going to set a new record for this test for people to last, but after I tell the headmaster what these guys did to me. The test will be changed because of how violent they were towards me.

            See if the headmaster doesn’t like what the people from the test do to the students taking the test he will take the test out of the equation to get into the school. If the new headmaster sees that the test is invalid because of how the student was treated in the test. None of the headmaster ever found any test invalid. I am just hopping that the new headmaster will terminate this test from the school system.

            I found out that there was a new headmaster at the school on their school home page on the internet. I got my Wi-Fi device to work, so I could see if anything had changed at the school. When I logged in to the schools home page, I noticed that they got a new headmaster and Admiral for the school because the old headmaster had assaulted a group of girls last year.

            The new headmaster and Admiral are husband and wife. The wife is the headmaster at the school and her husband is the Admiral. The headmasters name is Ares and her husband’s name is Ralph.  According to the web site the headmaster and the admiral just got back from a mission in Germany.

            Ares and her husband Ralph seemed very familiar. I didn’t know how I knew their names but I did, and I didn’t know where I had heard their names before because I have never meet them before I think or have I and I just don’t remember.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 13**

**DAY 34**

           

            It took me a few days to figure out where I had heard the names of the headmaster and the admiral before. The new headmaster and the admiral are my real parents that I “thought” were died. Since the age of five I was told that my parents wouldn’t be coming home from their secret mission in Germany. When I was told they would not be coming home I didn’t believe that they were died. I believed that they would come back when they were done with their mission, because this wasn’t the first time I was told that they wouldn’t be coming back. I knew that they would come home eventually.

            I knew that my parents were not died, but after a couple of years of everybody telling me that my parents were died that I started to believe that they were died. Having people telling you all the time that your parents aren’t coming home that you start to believe what they are saying about your parents not coming back from their mission in Germany. I was the only one that didn’t believe that my parents were died.

            The one thing that I couldn’t figure out was why everybody told me that my parents weren’t be coming home. I knew everything about the mission they were working on. The only reason that I can think of why my parents would fake their own death is to keep people from finding me, too get information out of me. I couldn’t figure out who would scare my parents to the point where they would fake their own death.

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 14**

**DAY 37**

 

            The only thing that I could think of that would scare my parents into faking their own death would have been that someone from one of their missions threatened to come after me once they had the chance. Even if someone had threatened to come after me, my parents wouldn’t have faked their death. They would have stayed close to me and not have left me alone with my no good uncle who didn’t do what my parents wanted him to do.

My uncle has done something’s that a little kid shouldn’t have to see done. But I know my parents aren’t the target of the people scared them into faking their own death because the person’s name who made them fake their own death is Draco. I know that Draco is the one who made my parents fake their own death because he has sent guys after me ever since my parents “died.”

Draco isn’t after my parents he is after me, and that is why I have been keeping my family and friends safe, so he can’t use them to get to me. None of my friends know the truth about my parents still being a live so none of them can be used against me.  No one even knows that anybody is after me either. I would have it were no one knows anything about me unless it was necessary.

The down side to that is that when I get into a pinch I have to do it myself without any help, which can be a bad thing at times, like now when I could use the help form my parents to get the hell out of this place but that isn’t going to happen.

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 15**

**DAY 100**

I really hate this place more and more every day that I’m trapped her. These guys really don’t know who they are messing with now do they. They have had me locked in a room with no windows in it for 63 days. The only light that came in to the room was from the hallway when they opened the door to come in and beat the crap out of me every few hours. It seemed like they are getting really, really desperate for me to give up the code.

            These dumb asses have even put more sacristy guards in front of my cell to stop me from trying to escape again. Well if they think that more guards is going to stop me from trying everything in my power to escape from this place I call hell.

            Even with the tighter security around this place, I managed to get out to the court yard where there was only a hand full of guards to fight off before I could make a run for freedom. But it seems like I was out smarted yet again because no sooner did I jump over the 40 foot cement wall did I get caught again, but this time scar face was the one waiting for like he knew I was going to go over the wall in that exact spot. The look on scar face’s face said “You got to be kidding me girl, didn’t you learn from the last time you tried to escape.”

“Oh, come on can’t I ever get a brake on getting the hell out of this place?” I said.

“You can get out of here just as soon as you give us what we want little soldier.”

“Like that will happen any time soon scar face. You know that the only way you will ever get that code out of me is if you kill me first.”

“We can’t kill you because we need you alive to give us the code, but we can bring you to the point where you are begging us to kill you “

“You guys are really stupid because you still think that I’m going to give the code up. How many times do I have to tell you jack asses; NO!”

“Looks like you’ll be staying here a lot longer then you planed little girl.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 16**

**DAY 104**

“Well, Well, Well look what the cat dragged in boys, the little solder who thinks she can get out of here without telling us the code. She must be the one who has no brain to think with because she fell right in to our little trap. Didn’t she, sir?” said one of scare face’s men.

“She sure did, and she fell for it hard. Le us see what the commander wants us to do to her today. Why don’t we?”

“With pleasure.” Said scar face’s guy with the bright blue eyes; the name on his uniform said Peterson, but that wasn’t his first name that was his last name. Peterson left the room and was gone for no more than 30 minutes, but when he came back his smile was wiped off his face and a big red hand print took its place. When Peterson walked into the room he immediately walked over to scar face and whispered something in his ear. The face scar face made said “what are talking about the commander wanting to come and talk to this little bitch.” Actually that is exactly what scare face was thinking, I should know because I can read minds and that is how I was able to get around the guards outside my cell and everywhere else in this prison, because I can hear their thoughts and know exactly where they are in the building and how close they are to me. A few of my other abilities have also helped me get past the guards like invisibility and super speed.

“Well, looks like you pissed off our commander little one, because she is on her way to talk to you right now, so you better be on your best behavior. You understand, because if you’re not then you will really wish you we’re died, I that clear!” scare face said as he spit in my face while he was only about an inch from my face. With him that close to me I took the opportunity and head butted him right in the nose. I hit him so hard that blood started to gush from his nose and on to the floor of my cell.

“You little brat, you’re going to pay for that” Scare face said as he tried to wrap his hands around my neck.

“Sir, let her go the. . . .” said Peterson

“Shut up Peterson, she deserves this.” Said Scar face

“But sir. . . .”

“Peterson go wait out in the hall. Now!” said Scar faces commander.

“Yes, ma’am.’

“Jackson, let the girl go right now or you’ll be without a job by tonight!” no sooner did Jackson’s commander say that did he drop his hands from my throat and I fell to the floor coughing to catch my breath.

“Ma’am, when did you get here?”

“That doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is why I shouldn’t fire you right now for disobeying orders the whole time this little girl has been in out custody? Would you like to explain yourself, Jackson?”

“Yes ma’am I would, this little girl isn’t as innocent as she seems ma’am. She has escaped twice while she has been here with us, ma’am.”

“She wouldn’t be trying to escape here every couple of days if you would have listened to me about letting her go outside into the court yard to run around and work out, so she doesn’t have a buildup of wolf power.  How would you feel if you were lock in a place and weren’t able to anything other than sit in your 15 x 15 cell all day waiting for the guards to come and torture you again? ”

“We did let her keep her music, so we didn’t leave her with nothing to do, ma’am.”

“That’s not the point here Jackson! The point is how you would feel if you couldn’t use your way of control to keep your wolf under control what would you do?”  
“I would try anything in my power to find a way to use my control to keep my wolf under control, ma’am.”

“It’s the same thing with Artemis. All she is trying to do is find a way to keep her wolf under control, because you won’t let her do what she has to do, so she doesn’t go off on one of your men and kill them.”

“May I ask something ma’am?”

“What is it Jackson?”

“What’s so bad about this little brat here phasing into a wolf, ma’am?”

“You don’t know anything about Artemis, do you Jackson?”

“No, ma’am I don’t know anything because I wasn’t told anything to begin with.”

The commander and Jackson had completely forgotten about me sitting in the room until I coughed because moments before Jackson had his hands around my throat choking me. I think they would have continued arguing and talking amongst themselves if I wouldn’t have made a noise.

 “Jackson I’ll fill you in about Artemis later but as of now no one other than me is allowed to talk or touch her until she leaves this so called prison as she puts it. Is that understood, Jackson?”

“Yes, ma’am that is very clear.”

“Good now you can leave and get your nose taken care of.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Said Jackson as he turned and walked out of the room and left me and his commander in the room alone.

**CHAPTER 17**

**DAY 115**

 

At this point I kind of would have had preferred having Jackson beating the crap out of me instead of sitting here in my cell with someone I knew nothing about.  The last couple of days Jackson’s commander has been coming to my cell and just talking to me and getting to know me and vice versa for me getting to know her as well. The commanders said that her name was Jessica and that she knew that the whole reason why I was here was to get into the hardest military school in the world.

“How do you know what this test is for, ma’am?”

“It’s my job to know everything that has to do with the tester and what the bad guys are trying to get from them. You can call me Jess instead of ma’am.”

“Sorry ma. I mean Jess. So what all do you know about me taking this test.”

“Not as much as I would like too.”

“What do you mean, ma’am. “

“Call me Jess. We were kind of rushed into taking you in to this test.”

“Sorry. What do you mean rushed?

“It’s okay. Normally we watch the student of interest at school for more than a month so we can figure out what they react to and to see if they can handle the hardness of the test. But with you we only got to watch you for about as long as you were at the school before you were taken by Jackson’s guys to the testing area.”

“Wait a minute, so I was taken a head of the normal time you take new kids to the testing area? Something sounds a little off about that don’t you think?”

“I brought that up to my boss but she just said that you needed to be brought to the testing area ASAP. She wouldn’t tell anybody what the rush was but all I knew was that by the end of your first week at school I had to have everything ready for your test.”

“You and your men only had three days to get everything ready for my test?”

“Yeah, why?

“That explains all of the miss communications between you and your men.”

“What do you mean, Artemis?”

“You seriously don’t know what your men have been doing to me while I’ve been here for all most 7 months?”

“No I’ve had no idea what they’ve been doing to you sorry.”

“Then who were they talking on the phone with if it wasn’t you?”

“What phone?”

“The ones that are in all of the torture rooms, no more than 5 feet from where they were torturing me.”

“Those phones actually work?”

“Yeah, you didn’t know that? Then your not the one in charge of this place are you?”

“I’m in charge of this place.”

“You sure? Because by the looks of it there is someone else running this exam and it isn’t you.”

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 18**

**DAY 145**

            “Artemis you are a lot smarter then we give you credit for.” Jess said before she left my room for the day on day 115. But after that I didn’t see her for a while and when she did finally came back to talk to me all she did was ask questions about; what I knew about my test and if  I knew where the test was located?

“I don’t know much, but I do know that the guards have the same path for their guard past every day. That’s how I was able to escape to the courtyard twice. But other question you asked I have no idea where I was. Hell, I didn’t even know what day it was today, all I knew was that I had been in this place for 145 days .”

“How do you know how many days you have been here Artemis?”

“I have my note books to write in ma’am.”

“So how do you know that you’ve been here for 145 days then? I told you to cal me Jess.”

“Sorry force of habit. I know that I’ve been here 145 days because I stared to write in my note books like a diary a on the first day I got here. Why how many days have I been here?”

“You’re off about five days.”

“Five more or less?”

“You have only been here 140 days .”

“Oh?”

“you have been here longer than anybody from you school Artemis.”

“How long is the record for my school?”

“It’s only about 90 days or three months.”

“I was told that my mom lasted more than a year and a half.”

“ I don’t know exactly how long your mom lasted in her test but I do know that you are nowhere close to braking that recorded any time soon.”

“How long did she last then?”

“6 months’

“You’re not anywhere close to 6 months.”

“I know I’m not but I’m getting there. Hey, did you ever find out who was on the other end of the phones?”

“Yeah, and that’s none of your biasness.”

“I think it is.”

You don’t need to know everything little grass hoper.”

 

 

**CHAPTER 19**

**DAY 200**

 

            When jess told me that I was five days off I went back through my note books and found out that she was messing with me because I overheard two of the guards talking about how long I had been here and I was right. Not only were they talking about it, and  they all so had it written down on a chart on a chip board that they gave to Jackson at the beginning of every shift.  
            what I can’t figure out is who the hell is on the other side of the phone calls that Jackson gets a couple of times a week? I once over heard part of Jackson’s conversation with the person on the other side and this is what was said.

“How much longer do you think Artemis is going to hold out on telling us the code?”

“I have no idea ma’am, but I do know that you can always push someone until they brake and give everything up. We just have to find what Artemis breaking point is, and she will be singing like a canary.”

“Well then you have a long and complicated road in front of you because I can’t tell you what she would react to because I know just as much about her as you do, Jackson.”

“You don’t know this about her ma’am.”  
“What don’t I know?”

I know that she will react out of protection of her friends, family and her pack.”

“She doesn’t have a family, her parents are died remember.”

“She knows that they aren’t died, ma’am.”

“How long has she known?”

I don’t know what was said after that because Jackson took the phone call into another room and left me in that room changed to a table that moved to hold me upside down  as soon as he walked out of the room. But that wasn’t even the worst part of it. Being held up side down was the least of my worries, because the room that Jackson left me in was a giant fish tank that filled with ice cold water that could have kill a human in a matter of minutes if they would have fallen in to it. As the room filled with water I was trying to find a way out of the changes so I would at least have a fighting chance to find a way out of the fish tank room, but that didn’t happen. No sooner did I start to wiggle out of the changes the water started to come in faster and faster. Within a matter of seconds the water was up my eyes, mouth, and then the whole room was full of water except for the last 2 inches of the ceiling. The walls then became transparent and I could see Jackson on the other side of the wall smiling down at me and then everything went black and I woke back in my cell like nothing ever happened. The whole fish tank room felt like it was a nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from.

 

 

**Chapter 20**

**DAY 245**

            After a serene amount of time in this place the days start to blend together. The only thing that told me that it was a new day when Jess came to talk to me because I was  starting to look like I was going to break out of my cell and kill everything with a heartbeat.

“You try being held hostage by a bunch of crazy people, and not being able to go hunting when you need to.”  
“That sounds like a really bad thing.”

“It is worse than is sounds.”

“How have you not killed anyone in this place yet?”  
“I know that if I kill someone here it would only get worse for me.”

“So you do want to kill someone here then?”

“Wouldn’t you want to kill the people that were holding you hostage?”

“Yes, but I would also be doing everything in my power to escape form my captives.”

“You don’t think I’m trying everything I can do without phasing and killing someone.”

“What do you mean?”  
“If I phase right now and try to escape I would kill everything in this facility that has a heartbeat and yes that includes you Jess.”

“Is that how bad your control is right now?”

“No, that isn’t because of my lack of control it would be because I would be in hunters mode and protection mode at the same time which is deadly to anything that breathes.”

“So why don’t you want to phase if it means to get out of here and back home.”

“I don’t want to phase because of how high the chances are of me killing someone and so far I have never killed anyone ever.”

“Well that’s the first time that I’ve heard that a young person who has phased of not killing anyone when they phased. What did you phase out of, and when did you phase for the first time?”

“I know it’s very rare for someone my age phasing and not killing someone. My first time phasing was out of protection and I was about 2 years old. Why?”

“Wait a minute, you phased for the first time when you were only 2 years old? Who the hell were you protecting and from who?”

“Yes, I just told you that. I was protecting my family from the people that tried to kill my parents.”

“That was you? Where was your older brother Marcus? Wait you don’t know what the guardians found about 50 miles from your house do you?”

“Yeah that was me, and Marcus was there but he was kind of busy with the guys that went to go after my sister Jacky. What did they find?”

“They found a body that had been mailed by what we thought to be an animal, but based on what you just told me it’s possible that he was killed by a wolf that had just phased.”

“It wasn’t me if that’s what you’re playing at.”

“Are you sure, because the bite marks on the body matched that of a 2 year olds bite.”

“I don’t know if it was me or not because I don’t remember anything after I took off after the guy that killed my mom.”

“So that guy, so you remember what he was wearing the night he killed you mother?”  
“He was wearing a black hoody with something that looked like this

On the back of the hoody.”

 “That is exactly what the guy the guardians found 50 miles from your house was warring.”

 

**Chapter 21**

**DAY 300**

            “Artemis, I have some good news for you.” Said Jess one day.

“What is it, come one tell me I’m getting the fuck out of here.”

“No, it’s not that, but it’s something that you’re going to love me for.”

“What?”

“I pulled some strings and I was able to get my boss to say yes to letting you go hunting tonight as long as you don’t run off for help.”

“What, so they’re just going to let me walk out of here tonight so I can go hunting? What’s the catch here?”

“There is no catch Artemis, you have earned their trust and respect because of how long you have heeled out against them.”

“There’s something fishy about them just letting me go hunting all of a sudden. But whatever, tell your boss that I’ll take him or her up on the offer.”  
            Jess wasn’t lying to me because a few hours later I was walked out into the court yard and there were only about 4 guards in it. When I walked out I saw that jess was standing over by the gate talking to someone who didn’t look to happy that I was being able to go hunting.

“Well you have no say in the matter because this is a direct order form Nadia , so you have no choice but then to open those doors rather you like it or not.” Jess said.

“But I bet you no later do we open this gate that Artemis is going to make a run for it and never come back here.” Said Kristof.

 

“I know that she won’t take off, because she knows that if she does that she won’t pass her exam.”

“Well it’s all good and dandy that you trust her but the rest of us don’t. So we need something a little more concrete than just your word Jess.”

“How about I give you the word on my mother’s grave that I won’t take off.” I said.

“You would give your word on your mother’s grave?” asked Kristof.

“Yeah, I would, because then you know I mean what I’m telling you. And I’m telling you I won’t take off.”

“Okay, but if you do go and try to take off I have orders to through you back in the black out cell.”

“I know.”

“Okay. Then here goes nothing.”

Kristof went into the gate room and hit the button that opened the gate. The gate started to open and every fiber of my body wanted me run for it but I didn’t. The gate was wide open and I looked over at Jess who gave me a nod that said go ahead. 

I stepped out of the gate and hesitated for a few seconds, and in those few seconds Kristof and his guys were ready to jump on me if I tried to make a run for it. In the same amount of time that I hesitated I made my mind up that the better option was to take this time given to me to go hunting because i didn’t know when I was going to need the strength to get out of some trouble any time soon. So instead of running away from the woods like my body was telling me to do; I ran right to the edge of the woods and looked back over my shoulder and for a split second I could have swore that Jess looked like the girl that I had a crush on back at the military school that I would be attending after I get out of this exam.

 

 

**CHAPTER 22**

**DAY 350**

I thought that my captives would have only let me go hunting only once but I was wrong about these people. The last couple of days they let me in the courtyard every day and they left the gate open so I could go for my daily runs through the woods. 

As the days passed I felt more and more like I was in a dream and I that I couldn’t wake up from it. Nothing was going on, so it felt like I was dreaming and that I was back home talking to my dad and mom right before I go to school. _What the hell am I thinking that I’m back home when I know dame well that isn’t happening any time soon. These guys are just trying to play with my head. These guys are just playing me like I’m stupid or something. Lets see how they like to be thrown a curve ball like they through to me._ I was thinking to myself when Jess walked into my cell on the phone with Nadia and handed me the phone and said that Nadia wanted to talk to me and she didn’t sound to happy with me.

“Hello?” I said into the phone.

“Hello, Artemis. It’s been a long time since we have talked hasn’t it?” said Nadia.

“Yes, it has been a very long time since we have talked about anything other than my father being alive.”

“When was the last time we talked about anything other than your father?”

“It’s been about 3 years. Why?”

“I thought that you would like to talk about something else for a change.”

“I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work, ma’am.” I said.

“And what am I trying to do, Artemis?” asked Nadia

“You’re trying to get me to cough up the code so I can come home and work for you again.”

“That’s not true. Give the phone back to Jess.” said Nadia. I handed the phone back to Jess and everything after that went by in the blink of an eye. I mean one day I’m sitting back where I started and then the next I’m hearing that Nadia ordered that I be released, and that I be let go from the exam and that I better pass with flying colors.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 23**

**Day 540**

 

            18 months later, back at the military school, a conversation that took place between Artemis’ real father, and the commander of the world.

            “When is she going to give in?” asked Ong.

            “As we told you before, she will never give up the code.” Said Rieko Artemis’ father

             “Your daughter is one tough girl. She is willing to give her life for some stupid code.”

            “The code is not just some stupid thing. It is the most dangerous thing on this planet.”

            “It’s just a stupid code.”

            “No it’s not.  That code is the code that controls all of the missiles and all the nuclear war heads in the world.” said Nadia the madam president.

             “Madam President, when did you get in?” said Rieko

              “Just now, I wanted to see how Artemis is doing on your test. I also wanted to come and ask when you are going to let her out of the test, because she still has an undercover mission to finish.”

            “That all depends on her, madam.”

             “No, You will release her tonight, so she can start at your school Monday morning, or do you have a problem with that headmaster/ admiral of the Military spy Academy.”

             “Nope, no problem she will be released today at 1500 hours or 3:00 p.m.”

             “That gives you less than 30 minutes to get her back here, and in front of me, Got that!”

            “Yes ma’am, Madam President.”

             “Good, get to it now!”

             “Yes ma’am.”

**Back at the testing area**

            “Get your stuff together!” said Jackson.

            I had no idea where we were going, but when we got to the airport, I finally found out where I was. I was in Germany. I wanted to know where they were taking me. Within 20 minutes I was back in the U.S. and 10 minutes later I was in front of the president. I know that being held hostage was part of the test that I had to take in order to get in to the school I wanted to go to, but I could not figure out why they held me so long.


End file.
